


Like Wolves

by androgenius



Series: Kink Requests [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgenius/pseuds/androgenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel chokes her audition to get into NYADA, but judge Jesse decides to go easy on her, trading her an acceptance letter with head in the backseat of his car out in the parking lot. Now that she's a student, however, he doesn't know how to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Wolves

"It's funny," he slowly drawls, his feet up on his desk as he looks at her over tented fingers. From where she's sitting, Rachel isn't sure he could possibly look any more disinterested than he already does, but it's not really her place to judge right now, not when she's the one in the hotseat. "I heard you singing a different tune when you choked up on that stage."

"But-- I-I did what you said."

The back of his car, her mouth on his cock as he thrust up into her, his fingers threaded into her hair as he groaned, harsh and barely restrained.

"Rachel," he says, finally taking his feet off his desk as he spins his seat around to grab a large folder off of his bookshelf, letting it drop heavily in front of her with a loud _thump_. "Do you know what this is?"

All the other teachers refer to her as _Miss Berry_. Not him.

She slowly shakes her head as he flips the binder open with a pointed stare, gesturing at a long list of names.

"There are 11,265 names in this. People on the waitlist for admission should any terribly grievous accidents happen to any of the first years students. Like... _failing out_. Or maybe a bad record from one of the teachers. Like me."

Rachel swallows hard, feeling herself shift uncomfortably in her seat. She knows what he's getting at, doesn't even have to wait for him to say it as he rounds his desk to lean against the front of it, staring down at her condescendingly.

"It would be a pity for me to have to have a very serious conversation with the Dean of Admissions to inform her that there was a mistake in my judgment. That you're not NYADA material after all."

"Please--"

"You'll be in my office," he cuts her off, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Every Friday afternoon at five for _extra credit_."

 

&

 

He's addicted to her. Can't seem to get enough, no matter how many times she comes back. And when she cries, the tears running down her cheeks only add fuel to the fire. The way she begs him to stop, the wavering flash in her eyes as she considers, time after time, if her future is really worth all this, and deciding, over and over again, that it is.

He starts her off slow; can't scare her away too soon, after all. The first few weeks, he just asks for a repeat performance of her audition, that magical fucking throat with no gag reflex as she takes him in, over and over again and swallows him down like he's told her good little sluts do. Sometimes he stops her, grabbing hold of her hair and fucking her face, hard, until she sputters and chokes on his come.

But Jesse doesn't deal well with routine, never has.

After all, what's the harm to adding some new moves when proper choreography is something Rachel needs to perfect in her schooling here regardless?

"Please," she whimpers desperately as he waits for her to comply and drag her panties down, his stare cold and hard.

It takes her a few moments to compose herself before she finally hooks trembling fingers under the the waistband of her panties to drag them down her thighs, her upper body bent over his desk, skirt flipped up, everything just as he ordered.

That night, he spanks her until she comes, then fingers her until she's screaming for him.

The best part of all this is that he knows she loves it, knows that she hates herself for how hot she gets for him. She's wet enough to be dripping to the floor, his own little slut, ashamed of how much she enjoys what they do in his office on Friday evenings.

They repeat that little ritual a few more times, Jesse no longer asking her for blowjobs, even if only to throw her off.

This is as much about her pleasure as it is about his, and if he can get her to break by forcing her to want what she has coming to her, all the better.

She still cries when she comes sometimes, but that only makes it sweeter for him, another reason for him to take out his ruler-- instead of his hand-- and make it a little worse for her, a harsh reminder of who's in charge here.

But she's learning, and when Jesse leans back in his chair after she leaves and gets himself off, it's less and less to her tears and more to her sweet little begging noises, the desperate exclamations of _please, Master!_ that leave her throat as his fingers are buried deep in her cunt.

It's a rainy day in late October when she returns to his office, prompt as usual, and locks the door behind her. If nothing else, she's been well trained, the way she immediately moves to bend over the table and pull her panties down, waiting for him to get up and dole out her punishment.

"Turn around," he commands easily, making her look up at him, eyes wide. "Get on the table and spread your legs."

He knows what a good, obedient slut he's turned her into when she quickly complies, not a single argument coming past her lips as she gets up onto the table in front of him and spreads her legs, her panties hanging from one ankle, her pussy in full view, groomed perfectly just the way he asked her to.

"Yes," she says softly as his gaze rakes over her form. More often than not, he's seen her from behind, not the front, and a slow smile comes over his features as he finally meets her gaze.

"Open your shirt, Rachel."

She's not wearing a bra, and the smile only widens as he stares, lecherous.

"What are you?"

"I-I'm y-your little slut."

"That's right."

He slowly lets his fingers trail over the skin of her front, grasping gently at the soft flesh of her breast before pulling back and slapping it, earning him a harsh yelp as tears spring to her eyes.

"Please--!" she cries, her fists tightening on the table as his eyes flash dangerously as he looks at her.

"Please... what, Rachel?"

The long, pregnant pause holds on for a good few moments as he stares at her, clicking one of the pens on his table as he waits, staring at her, hard.

"... p-please more," she whispers softly, closing her eyes as his hand snaps up to slap the other breast.

"That's right."

His gaze rakes greedily over her form as he stares, one set of fingers moving down to tease at her folds as the other tweaks her nipple.

"You're _soaked_."

Nothing gets little Rachel Berry wetter than pain, he knows, and he brings his hand down on her clit for another loud _smack_ as she whimpers, her hips bucking up, seeming as though torn, intent to both get away and beg for more all at the same time.

"Do you want to know why you're not bent over the desk today, Rachel?"

Swallowing audibly, Rachel slowly nods despite her eyes betrayal that scream that she'd rather go back to being bent over the table, back to sucking his cock, back to high school where this was never a problem.

"Because I want to see the look in your eyes when I fuck you."

He's been building up to this moment for weeks, getting off to the thought of how beautifully she'd cry when he finally got to tear through her virginity to claim her all to himself.

He can't wait.

Even now, Rachel looks like she's trembling at the prospect, Jesse stepping forward and between her legs to grab possessively at her sore breast.

"After tonight, there isn't anything you're going to be able to do to stop it." Reaching down, he quickly undoes the button on his slacks, tugging the zipper down languorously slowly as he watches her face, her heaving chest, the slight sheen of arousal coating the inside of her thighs already. "You'll be mine forever."

He's already rock hard when he takes his cock in his hand, Rachel's eyes damp even as she seems to understand there's nothing she can do, nothing to change her fate even as he leans in to nip at her ear, whispering against her skin.

"After this, I'll be so deep under your skin that you'll never be able to get me out again."

He's never kissed her before, but there's a first time for everything as he leans in to capture her lips, tearing his cock inside of her as he swallows her cries.

She's perfect.

Her whole body seems to tremble as he holds her close, kissing him back desperately as though he's the only thing left in her life that makes any sense, saving her from drowning in a sea of uncertainty.

He's here to control her, save her.

Who's to say that those things shouldn't go together, shouldn't be natural?

He leans her back onto the desk, gentle and kind as any lover would, one hand cupping her cheek as his fingers bring her to orgasm in ways only he knows, having studied her long enough to love her the way she needs him to.

To make her feel complete.

Until no one else could possibly ever compare.

She needs someone to take care of her, to love and cherish her, and who could possibly do the job better than him?

When she comes for the third time, he finally lets his finger slow on her clit, his own body taking him over as he comes inside of her, hard. She's panting on top of the table, staring up at him in complete and utter disbelief, her body still clenching around him, vulnerable as he holds her close, leaning in to kiss her tears from her temples.

"I love you," she whispers softly, sounding every bit as though she has no idea where the words even came from, let alone the feelings to go with them as he smiles, reaching up tuck a soft tendril of hair behind her ear.

"I love you, too, Rachel."


End file.
